Mr Black and the Camp Half-Blood
by Vanwilder
Summary: Somehow, Harry Potter finds his way to the Percy Jackson universe. With crazy gods, crazier monsters, all around fun. Direct continuation of Rorschach's Blot's classic "Make A Wish." Heavily inspired from "Terminal Justice" which was sadly taken down by the author. Sporadic updates. Gen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Percy and Annabeth were holding onto Grover for dear life. His shoes were trying to pull him into an abyss, which, if you're unfamiliar with Greek Mythology, usually means monsters or evil gods are trying to kill you just because you exist.

And people think that teenagers have it easy.

Percy desperately tried to find _any_ source of water. _Why_, you ask?

Well, duh. He was the son of Poseidon, god of rivers and oceans.

Next you'll ask, _well then, Great and Awesome Author Sir, who was Annabeth daughter of? And Grover?_

And to that I say Athena, and fuck if I know. He _is_ a half-goat though, if that helps any.

Moving on from your inane questions, the Duo couldn't see a way to save Grover, and the pull from the abyss kept on getting stronger by the minute.

That was exactly when Harry materialised from thin air, and promptly fell down.

_Which Harry_, you ask? Harry Potter. _From which universe?_ Make A Wish. _How?_ You ask too many questions.

He dusted himself off, looked around, and spotted the trio at the very edge of the abyss.

He sighed.

"Accio kids!" Harry shouted, swishing his wand for the required spell.

The flying boots came off Grover's legs, and the three sailed over and fell in a heap by Harry's side. The boots promptly flew into the abyss, which got covered up by huge stones that appeared out of nowhere.

The three kids untangled each other and sat down in exhaustion.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Who are you?" the little girl countered, though she didn't look very little wielding a deadly looking golden dagger.

"It's okay... that was Kronos." Grover said.

"Grover!" the girl hissed.

"It's okay guys... I mean you no harm."

"Swear on the river Styx."

"... What?"

"Look mate," Percy coughed, "we have been betrayed seven different times in this week alone. Trust is running a little low at this point."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What's sticks? More importantly, why should I swear to them?"

"... How do you not know about the River Styx? Are you a mortal?"

Harry too sat down. This was going to take longer, he could just feel it in his bones.

He pulled out a _lighter_ of all things, lighted it, and started talking_ to _it.

"Henchgirl? Can you hear me? Professor?"

Only the dull hum of flames greeted him.

"Fine. Fine. You, girl, what's your name?"

When Grover made to say her name she covered his mouth and hissed back at him, "Names have Power."

"Fine. I'm calling you Hermione," he pointed at Grover, "Ron," he turned to Percy, "Harry. Any objections?"

All three of them shook their heads.

"Okay. So, what _can_ you tell me?"

Not-Hermione was the first to speak up, "We don't have much time, we need to find something and return it to its owner, or the world will end in about..." she thought for a moment, "one and a half days."

"Don't worry," Harry spoke with a glint in his eyes. "Time has never been a problem for me."

He rotated the dial on his watch, and everything around them slowed down.

The reactions he received were rather unexpected. Instead of looking at him in wonder, they had pulled out a sword, a dagger, and a flute (_why flute?_ He thought) and they were pointed straight at him.

"Kronos." not-Harry hissed. "Thought you could trick us, didn't you?"

"Back at square one, are we?" actual-Harry responded. "Fine, I'll do that. I will swear on whatever bloody river you want me to."

"Styx. Swear on Styx."

"I swear on the river Styx I will do you no harm, other than in self defense."

They lowered their weapons. "Who _are_ you?" not-Ron asked.

"Mr Black." Harry responded automatically.

"Mister Black? You don't have a name?"

"I did. Once." He trailed off.

"How did you do that?" not-Harry asked, pointing at his watch.

"Oh, the time thing?" even now the birds were flying very slowly, "it's just something the Professor made for me."

"The Professor? You don't know his name?"

"What's in a name?" Harry shrugged. "Names change all the time, and most of the people in my group have code-names like Henchgirl, Pencil, etc."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just looking for a vacation," Harry said. "That I just can't seem to get. Enough about me... who are you?" he interrupted not-Ron when he started saying names, "as in who _are_ you? You called me a mortal a while ago... are you not?"

"Nothing like that Mr Black. Usually, we can't talk about this stuff to anyone but our group, but seeing as these are desperate times... I will take any help I can get," not-Hermione had changed gears as soon as he had swore on Styx, and now sounded extremely exhausted. "You see," her voice changed to a drone, she must have said this to many people, "gods are real..."

* * *

"So... in conclusion, you have to bring the big guy's big weapon back to him, or he will get a temper tantrum and destroy the world?"

Thunder... thundered in the sky.

"Yes," the now known Percy Jackson agreed, hopping to his feet quickly, his wounds all but gone after Harry conjured some water.

Annabeth and Grover stood up in a much slower and sluggish way.

"You know I can help you with the bruises, yes?" Harry asked for what he felt was the 12th time during their discussion.

"It's okay, these wounds are the part of a Half-Blood's life," Annabeth said rather sagely.

Harry shrugged and cancelled the Time Spell of his watch. He then flicked his wand and said, "Point me Zeus's Lightning Bolt." It took a moment for the magic of the wand to locate it, but it swiftly turned and pointed at Percy's bag, which had remained forgotten since Grover had started falling.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Percy who blushed. "I–I swear, Mr Black..."

"I believe you," Harry said instantly, because he did. "Will the big man believe you, though?"

With that rather foreboding thought, he made his way to the main road, the three kids tailing him, each in thought.

"My dad surely will," Percy decided at length.

Harry threw a lighter at Grover, who grabbed it effortlessly.

"Grover," Harry intoned into his Zippo's fire carefully. Grover's Zippo lit up and Harry's voice greeted him with a "Hello, Grover," as Harry said the same.

"It's a very... nice... device. You know, Mr Black... all this time, we talked and discussed our situation, you never really told us who you are. Are you some minor god? Maybe from some other religion perhaps?"

"There's not much to my story, really. I was a soldier since the day I was born, an Old Man made sure of that. At some point I realised that life was too precious to waste away fighting an unwinnable battle, so I took a break. Turns out that my Big Bad was very stupid, and I was left with a quick, painless, hollow victory.

"What do you do when the fight is over?" Harry continued as they trudged on the deserted road. "Go back to normal? Marry? Raise a kid? I couldn't... so I have taken to travelling. And somehow I have ended up here, with you lot."

"Thank you for sharing that," Annabeth said. When he nodded, she continued, "I am very intrigued by these powers you have. Are you a descendent of Hecate? The way you manipulate magic using that stick –" "wand" "– wand, that's something I have only heard in stories."

Harry shrugged. "I'm a wizard. That's all the answer you can get to your question. I don't know if the wizard-kind was descended from Hecate or not. No clue whatsoever."

She sighed. "If only we could somehow harness that power..."

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "Would be pretty good if I didn't have to worry about finding some water to use my powers, a twist of a stick, and I could have all the water I would ever need."

Grover too was lost in thought.

Harry shook his head. "Someday, you will learn that powers don't mean much at the end... but that day is not today. Look a truck is coming! Let's see if we could convince him to drop us off at New York."

The next day they arrived at New York, a full one day before the Solstice.

Harry pulled Grover aside and spoke, "If it feels like things could get out of hand, call me," he pointed at his Zippo, "Don't hesitate."

Grover nodded, and the trio made their way up the elevator to the 600th floor of the Empire State building. Harry's sneakily applied tracking charm on Grover was working successfully. Now it was time to wait.

* * *

"The child speaks the truth!" Zeus thundered in his majestic Pantheon, the other gods sitting around him in a long two way row of Thrones of different sizes. At the centre was a Hearth, which gave warmth and light to any who asked for it.

Percy decided that he didn't particularly like the heat, because at that moment sweat was covering his whole body. After all, he was standing mere feets away from his death.

Zeus continued, "I think he has fulfilled his quest, and I have my Lightning Bolt back, so I proposhat we allow the child and his friends to go back to their camp, free of any repercussions! All in favour!"

Everyone except Ares and Athena raised their hand.

"He is too dangerous to be allowed to exist," Ares gave his two drachmas rather gruffly.

"As much as I hate it," Athena said grudgingly, "I agree with Ares. This child has the potential to destroy us all!"

"You will have to go through me first!" Poseidon bellowed, his form getting bigger and his eyes becoming the dark shade of a thunderstorm. Percy's eyes teared up. It was nice knowing your father cared for you, even though he was a many millenniums old god.

Zeus was not to be stepped over, "You will accept any rulings of this council peacefully, brother! Or have you forgotten about the fate you have given your child just because you couldn't keep a promise!"

Instead of calming him, this further enraged Poseidon. The oceans in the world below started crashing and blowing.

"YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!"

Now or never, Grover decided, and then pulled out his Zippo. Nobody noticed him, every pair of eyes was focused on the two rival gods, waiting on who fired the first shot.

With a whoosh of air, Mr Black materialized in the Throne Room.

* * *

**AN: **So... That's that. This story is a direct continuation of the "Make A Wish" and "The Hunt for Harry Potter" stories written by the excellent author Rorschach's Blot.

Don't worry, I can hear you say, "You already have so many stories in progress!" I know. I am pretty self aware.

That said, don't forget to leave a review! They are the bread and butter of every author, including me.

_Lectio Beatus!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry strode down the throne room, casually ignoring the pantheon, and stopped in front of the biggest throne, upon which sat Zeus.

"You, brother, shall taste my fury!" Poseidon raised his trident.

"SILENCE!" Harry's magically amplified voice reverberated in the huge Throne Room.

And then there was silence... for about two seconds.

"You... a mere mortal... think you can challenge me?" Poseidon asked, his full fury now focused at him.

Harry had seconds to react, in which he just managed to cloak himself in his advanced invisibility cloak, when the full force of a thunderstorm hit where he had been just moments ago.

Since the cloak worked by creating a pocket dimension, he was completely unharmed, if unimpressed.

Poseidon looked at his trident. Then he glared at Hephaestus, who threw his hand in the air, as if saying 'Even I don't know how that happened.'

"Are we done crying like a baby, and can we discuss things using reasoning and logic."

What do you think readers? Did Poseidon stand down and have a reas– oh who am I kidding, this is Poseidon we're talking about.

The full force of seven massive hurricanes crashed on the place where Harry had been standing, leaving a giant crater in the middle of the hall. Harry calmly walked out of the smoke, looking completely bored.

"Happy?" Harry asked mockingly.

Of course not.

This time, the full Pantheon pitched their efforts. Zeus turned the very air into poison, helped by Apollo. Aphrodite pitched in by making everyone jealous of everyone else, while Ares summoned cursed fire which started burning everything. Even Dionysus, or Mr D if you are from camp Half-Blood, threw a grape into the wildfire of destruction, not to be left out.

After more that five minutes the gods stopped, and the crater was now a giant hole overlooking Manhattan.

And Harry stood right next to the hole.

And that was when Athena turned visible and tried to stab Harry, and her blade went straight through him, and then Harry's illusion disappeared, revealing a smirking Harry on the _other_ side of the giant hole.

"Goddess of wisdom, huh?"

Athena growled.

"So as you can see..." Harry spread his hands, "You simply cannot harm me. And yes, I can see you Ares, trying to throw that knife at me. No. It's time for you to act and behave like fucking gods, and not some third graders with a butter knife."

Percy agreed wholeheartedly. He almost wanted to applaud, but restrained himself. Because unlike the mysterious Mr Black, he would not even survive a friendly pat on his back by the gods.

"Are we clear?" Harry shouted.

Apollo couldn't restrain himself any longer. "What the fuck are you?"

Harry smirked. "Glad you asked. I'm Mister Black."

Poseidon could _hear_ the full 'Mister' instead of the abbreviation.

"What do you want, Black." It wasn't always that the gods got bested by a single mortal. And the sound defeat hadn't left Zeus feeling very happy at all. No sir.

"As I said, for you to stop behaving like kindergarteners."

No, he absolutely hated defeat in any way, shape, or form.

"And what makes you think that we will listen to you, mortal?"

Harry looked at the giant hole, then looked back at Zeus. "Really?"

Zeus _did not_ blush. And anyone who said otherwise would die.

"So... the problem is that _some of you_," he glared at Ares and Athena, who was back at her throne, "have personal agendas against the kid. And so you're trying to — and it was a good try, I will give you that — have him gone. Your poor little hearts can't handle killing the boy yourself."

"The Laws forbid us," Ares murmured, and then he realised that he had spoken aloud. Poseidon glared at him. Harry went on talking.

"Which is just stupid. How can that boy," he pointed at Percy, who was standing huddled together in a group with Annabeth and Grover, "be of any concern for you? What is he gonna do, flood your bathroom?"

Percy really wanted to say something in his defence, but Annabeth managed to shut him up before he spoke.

"You guys are a bunch of cowards... sitting on your thrones, looking all majestic, while kids are dying down there, because you all are too busy congratulating yourself."

Apollo hurriedly hid his trophy collection of the Brightest Smile of the Century.

"I never imagined I would have to say this to someone who is more than ten thousand years old... but please grow the fuck up."

He looked over at Artemis, the only goddess who had not tried to kill him. "And remember, you have to lose sometimes in order to win."

He then turned to Poseidon, who was still steaming due to the humiliation. Literally. As in, actual steam rose from his body into the air around him.

"You have a good kid. And you are much better than many gods here, because you actually claimed your kid." Poseidon didn't like it, but that did make him feel happy. "However," Harry continued, "that does not mean that your temper tantrums will be allowed to continue. No, that just won't do. Do you know how many cities and villages were destroyed because you couldn't stop your anger? How many boats drowned? No? While I was waiting to be called, I did a bit of research," Harry's tone changed, becoming much more deadly, "More than one million humans lost their life... one million. Not to mention the property loss and the families torn apart, because you, who calls himself a god, couldn't hold your temper."

Poseidon looked at Percy, and then he fell silent, head bowed in sadness. Percy wasn't sure, but he thought he saw genuine remorse in his father's eyes.

"And finally," Harry turned to Zeus, "the big man himself."

Zeus raised his eyebrow.

"You are the single worst person who could ever be a king... ever. I am very surprised how this lot," he pointed at his back, towards the other gods, "hasn't yet tied you up and threw you in a cave somewhere."

Lightning started cackling around his hands.

"Start ruling you fucking moron... or step aside. You have two options."

Harry pulled out his sword, and the temperature around him turned very cold.

A bolt of lightning flew from Zeus' hand, right at his chest, but Harry managed to block it with his sword, which absorbed it completely.

"Done?"

"Who," Zeus thundered, "are you to tell me how to rule my kingdom?"

Harry sighed. "That, right there, is the problem. You refuse to listen to critique, when that is the most important aspect of a good ruler. To listen to his people. To improve himself. Are your subjects afraid of you? Then you're doing it wrong."

That left Zeus speechless. As much as he wanted to ignore this bug, he was saying the truth. Black had quoted his own book back at him, a book he had written back when Greece was much more well known and feared.

Back when he didn't have to carry his Lightning Bolt everywhere he went.

Harry then turned to those he had ignored for some time now, and spoke, "I don't know much about you... but you are not doing your jobs properly when things are how they are... so, you know, man up. Or rather, god up, and do your fucking job. I don't want to come back for a second time."

With that, Harry pulled out his Motorcycle, revved it up, and flew out of the rather convenient hole in the ground. The motorcycle's form could be seen shifting into that of a ghost horse, as he went farther and farther away.

There was silence in the Throne Room, and then the gods started popping away. Dionysus took the kids back to his Camp. Eventually, only Zeus was left on his throne, which was as majestic as ever, but he felt something missing. _Pride_, he was missing pride. Throughout his years of being a king, he had made many mistakes. Even he could admit that. But never had he ever believed he wasn't a good ruler. He sighed, his face aging up a few hundred years. Well, no better time than now to correct what has been wronged.

* * *

Artemis was with her hunters, right in her element. Away from men and their enormous egos. She hated being near the Pantheon, she was so repulsed by it all. The fake grandeur, the fake friendships... everything was fake. Not like the wild. If a leopard wanted to eat you, he would. There wouldn't be any sweet-talk to bring you in his inner group as he plans to assassinate you in the dark of night, no. He would attack, and you would either be powerful enough to kill it, or it would kill you.

Simple as that.

She tried, yet again, to focus on her hunt, but a certain someone kept coming to her mind, distracting her again and again, as she tried to filter the smell of the wild boar from all the other smells of the jungle.

Mr Black.

Zoë Nightshade, her trusted lieutenant, crept through the thick undergrowth without making a sound. She had trained her well. The silver light of her chariot lightened up the forest in the dark of the night.

"Would you like to rest tonight, milady?" Zoë whispered.

Artemis sighed, loosening her bow back into her quiver. If even Zoë could see her agitation, there was no point trying to hunt.

"You have been very... distracted, ever since you returned from the Solstice meeting."

She really appreciated Zoë not trying to be invasive, but in a conversation she was about as subtle as a three year old trying to hide something, which is to say not at all.

"I have told you many times, Zoë, if you think you would like to know something, just ask. I would tell you if the information is meant to be shared."

"I am not one to annoy my queen with useless banter," Zoë sniffed, "like... like... a _boy_," she shivered.

Artemis laughed.

"You know, they aren't _all_ bad..."

"I'll believe that when I see one."

"Anyway," Artemis interrupted before the argument could grow bigger, "I was thinking of Mr Black."

"Oh. _Oh._"

By this time they were back at their camp, where other girls were attending the fire and being otherwise useful. Artemis had always been very open and honest with her hunters, lies and deceit had no place in her camp.

"Who's Mr Black?" one of the newer and younger members of her group asked innocently. Zoë glared at her, but Artemis waved her away. Many other curious eyes met hers, all wanting to know the same, but refusing to say it out loud.

Might as well...

"Once upon a time, in a land far away..."

The girls snorted.

"Okay fine. Seven thousand years ago, if memory serves me right, I was hunting a special flying squirrel. You see, its fur could heal the greatest of wounds, mightiest of blows."

The girls were completely entranced, even those who had been with her then. Artemis wasn't known for telling stories.

"But try as we might," she continued, "we could never seem to catch it. The squirrel would simply vanish whenever we fired an arrow, arriving in some other random forest in the world. Neither swords nor traps had any effect on that magical creature. This frustrated me to no end. I would have Hephaestus build me better traps, I would spend hours on end simply crafting my bow to be as quick as possible, but the squirrel was always, quicker, faster, smarter."

A few girls grew outraged on behalf of their queen, which she found endearing.

"Finally, after a hunt lasting more than six months, we finally tracked it down to a village in Africa. By that point the hunt had turned into an obsession for me. We generally stay out of civilizations, as you very well know," the girls nodded in sync, "But this time, I decided to give the village a visit. Because I had heard rumours about a healer who could heal any wounds," the girls, smart that they were, figured it out quickly.

"Exactly. Even I thought the healer had somehow hunted what _I_ couldn't, and so I decided to give him a visit. And learn how he did it."

A few girls were astonished, how could Artemis not be the best hunter in the world? The very idea was ridiculous.

Artemis shook her head. "Even I have had to learn hunting, you know that, right?" Best to nip that in the bud.

"Anyhow," she continued, "I entered his home, and I asked him what medicine he used to cure the villagers. And sure enough, he pulled out a box full of the magical fur, fresh and ready to be used.

"I asked him, 'How did you hunt the squirrel?' to which he said, 'I didn't hunt any creature,' to that I replied, 'No need to lie, healer, I just wanted to learn your craft of hunting,' to which he merely laughed. I grew more and more frustrated, and asked him, 'Well how do you have the fur of that squirrel?' and he grew silent.

"'Are you trying to kill the beautiful squirrel?' he asked in a deadly voice, and despite being immortal, I must admit, I did feel a tiny bit scared. We then talked, and I told him how I had tried hunting the squirrel for so long, to which he said, 'Have you tried losing?'"

Artemis let that hang in the air for a moment.

"'Losing? I–I am the best hunter, I don't lose,' I said, to which he stood up, and told me to follow him. I followed him into the middle of a thick forest, and I was amazed to see the squirrel flying through the trees to meet the healer. It landed on his shoulder, and he gave the squirrel some nuts. It played around him for a time, and then went back into the forest. The healer collected the fur that had fallen around him, and then asked me, 'Do you understand?'"

Artemis then emphasised, "Do you?" to the girls.

"I never captured the squirrel. I never could, and so I lost. I lost completely and totally, and in the humiliating defeat, I won."

She opened her palms, showing the girls a hand full of the magical fur. Gasps filled the room.

"The healer told me that his name was Black."

Her story told, she went outside the camp for a little walk. Zoë joined her.

"What made you remember that healer?" Zoë asked.

"I met him today, at the pantheon."

Zoë was speechless for a few moments. "How... That's... impossible. How can you tell it was the same Mr Black?"

"He said those words, Zoë. He said, 'You have to lose sometimes, in order to win.'"

* * *

**AN**: That's a chapter done. I must say that the response I have received has made my day. Thank you for your continued support.

That said, please don't expect the story to follow the plot points of the canon books... that's basically impossible at this point. Also, I cannot, and nobody can, emulate the exact character of Mr Black that Rorschach created. This is _my_ interpretation of Mr Black.

My advice would be to not take this story too seriously (because Merlin knows I don't) and to enjoy the ride it takes you through.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hades sat on his throne, lack of his Helm heavy on his mind. In no way was he worried, however. No, he was rather annoyed that his Helm hadn't returned to him somehow.

The Fates worked in interesting ways, even he couldn't quite figure them out. In the deepest corners of his mind, he was even a little scared.

Give the guy a break. If three mean old Grandmas are sitting around spinning yarn and gossiping about your future, you would be too scared to even try and ask if those teeth were fake or real.

His wife was sitting beside him, humming some new age song she had heard recently from some newly dead musician. He could never understand music, and he could never understand his wife, so he was alright with ignoring her altogether.

He looked at the other end of the room, where a mortal woman was held in a dark cage.

Sally Jackson.

He looked at her, as if asking 'Where is your son?' Her response was a rather dispassionate shrug, which further increased his annoyance.

_Where is Percy Jackson?_

The walls around him refused to answer his question.

Had he died already? If so, why wasn't he told about it so he could kill the woman and be done with the whole mess?

Thanatos needed to be called.

And so he was.

The god of death appeared out of the shadows, cruelty reflecting off him as darkness wrapped the light out of the room.

All of the theatrics he had learned from Hades himself.

Hades shook his head.

"You called?"

Hades didn't miss the absence of a customary 'my lord' in the salutation. He chose to ignore it for the moment, focusing more on his Helm.

"Indeed. Is the demigod named Percy Jackson dead?"

Thanatos made a show of sighing, opening his laptop (which was rather outdated but he refused to update it) and sent a search going through the last week for 'Percy Jackson.'

Ten minutes of an awkward staring contest between them resulted in no Percy being dead.

"Where is he then?" Hades asked.

Thanatos shrugged. "Your mess." He then made to move back to his office, but Hades stopped him.

"What's with this new found disrespect you seem to have? I have told you, _many times_, that the bank takes time in updating the salary. _If this is about that, I swear..._"

"Oh, I actually got my salary on time, this week." Was the literal personification of death _smiling_? Yes, yes he was.

Alarm bells started ringing inside Hades' head.

"Well then," he tried to remain calm, "What's with this new attitude you seem to have developed?"

He had _never_ seen Thanatos smile.

"Oh nothing big," Hades knew better than to relax hearing those words. "Just found a new employer." Thanatos vanished before Hades could stop him.

_New employer?_

Death had found a _new fucking employer_?

He needed answers. He needed them now.

He headed inside his library, which had been kept up to date using the large quantity of dead scholars.

How was it even possible, _Death had just found a new job?_

This was beyond anything he had ever dreamt of.

Persephone sat on her throne, casually ignoring her insane husband trying to get his shiny helmet back. Honestly, men and their toys... she rolled her eyes.

If he ignored her any longer, she may just take that Paul Walker guy up on his offer. One time wasn't cheating, was it? Nah, it was just _exploration_.

* * *

Harry had landed in a forest for two reasons.

First, he really didn't want to know if his bike had some fuel requirement ten thousand feet in the air. That one just seemed like common sense. He could easily evade literal gods... but gravity was another thing altogether.

Second, he really didn't know how navigation worked. He couldn't just tell the bike to "go straight," he had to look at the landscape below him to determine if the direction was right. The 'point me' spell was a one-time deal. It couldn't quite function as a compass. After circling back to the same spot twice within half an hour was enough for his already tired brain.

He parked, then shrunk his bike, his robes transforming into an attire fit for the jungle, as he made his way through the thick foliage of the undergrowth.

Looking for nothing more than a shade, he was surprised to find a cave going pretty deep inside a small hill. He was more surprised when the mouth of the cave closed behind him, leaving him stranded in the dark cave.

"Hello?" Harry questioned.

"Hello," echoed back, much more definitive.

He lit his wand and started walking slowly on the mossy floor. He _could_ have used the Professor's Port-a-hole, but this was much more exciting. The strangest thing was, he couldn't see any wards on the walls of the cave, even using the spell. How had the cave detected him entering the mouth? And how could it have closed the doors so fast?

He kept wondering as he trudged along, and slowly, very slowly, the cave around him changed. The floor changed from mossy stone to mossy concrete. When Harry did notice the change, he looked back, but the cave was long gone, now replaced by a narrow tube of concrete.

And he hadn't detected even a hint of magic.

Not one to back down from a challenge, he kept walking, now humming the tune of the sorting hat's song.

And it changed again, and this time Harry spotted exactly where the concrete started dissolving into thick vines and trees.

He was surprised yet again when he entered a small room instead of a different jungle, as he was expecting.

In the room he found an old man with a thick beard playing with some type of a strange bird.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, beyond curious.

"A better question would be, who are _you_?" He coughed. "I am the god Pan, the god of the wild. I know of every living creature in this world..." A wheeze interrupted him, but he went on talking, "Then why, only since the day ago, have I been able to sense you?"

"Do you need help?" Harry asked, alarmed by the way he was coughing.

"Worry not Dark One, I have been like this for centuries hence. No, my death shall be the burden of a different soul, who can carry my burden with care."

Harry didn't know whether he should've been relieved or annoyed, and so he chose to skip the reaction altogether.

"Can't you take some..." he struggled in trying to remember his talk with the kids, "Ambrosia, I think it was called, and get better? Are gods even supposed to die?"

The strange bird tried to fly and landed on his head. The god Pan gently helped it stand up again, even as it prepared for a new flight.

"Life must end, all things must end." Pan sounded rather sad, "When the time comes, nothing would escape death, not even Death himself."

"Bleak."

"True regardless."

Silence stretched in the tiny room.

Harry stood up.

"Well then... if you ever need me, give a call." Harry tossed a Zippo at the god, and a leaf grew out of some vine and caught it effortlessly.

"Fair well, stranger."

"You know," Harry looked around suspiciously, "I was expecting you to either give me a quest, or try to kill me. Probably both."

"Why so?" Pan asked.

"That's just the way stuff happens, unfortunately. I meet a 'special person' who either loves me or hates me, due to something I don't ever seem to remember, and they either send me on a quest or try to kill me."

"How... unfortunate." Pan was truly at a loss of words.

"I know right? And somehow I always seem to survive because of one miracle or another."

"How... fortunate?"

Harry shook his head. "Anyhow, the point is, I was expecting you to make me get you some sort of flower or apple or something that could get you back to normal. And you didn't do that, so thanks."

"You know... a glass of nectar found in..." Pan started laughing at the look Harry gave him. "Don't worry. You're free to go. Just remember to appreciate life once in a while."

"What do you mean?" Harry was instantly on guard.

"No magic can hide the stench of Death surrounding you, stranger. You have killed. You have killed many, and not all of them were in self-defense either."

Harry looked away.

"Just remember," he went on, "there lies some power in mercy, and some defeat in death, be it the ally or the enemy."

"Says the guy who is just about ready to die."

Pan smiled. "Ironic, isn't it?"

And the floor below him opened up, sending him falling through a long tube inside the ground. He shot out of the tube on some sort of puddle. Looking closely, he was back in some industrial tunnel.

He had had enough of tunnels and dying old men, so he fired a strong piercing hex through the roof, which exploded apart, and the tunnel was suddenly flooded with sunlight. He expanded his broom and shot out of the opening, looked around, found a village nearby, and flew away.

"No!" Daedalus shouted in his lab deep inside the Labyrinth, "You were supposed to walk along and arrive inside Camp Half-Blood!"

He pushed a few buttons on his console. "Guess I'll have to improvise, aren't I?"

* * *

Heimdall stroked his beard, his eyes seeing everything and yet nothing. The stranger was an anomaly, that much was certain. Even now, as he was flying to the Midgardian village, Heimdall could see how his every decision, every move, was affecting the world.

He didn't have the powers of prophecy, aye, but that didn't stop him from analysing the behaviour of every living thing, and so his guesswork was usually spot on.

He decided to wait before informing Odin or Thor. The stranger was kind hearted, and for that Heimdall would grant him this one gift.

* * *

"What do you think?"

His voice was calm, soothing, with an undercurrent of great power beneath his gentle tones.

"We shall see."

Her voice was just as melodious, and yet just as powerful.

And they saw.

And they observed.

An icy wind blew through their cave, rattling the many pots and utensils.

And they saw.

And they observed.

* * *

Thanatos appeared into a dingy bar, plagued with violence and sickness. He ordered a bottle of cheap beer and sat down on a hard and rickety seat. He eyes caught some sport channel playing in a small TV.

He took a sip, and heaved a heavy sigh.

Vacation. At last.

* * *

AN: Yada yada college yada yada no time. You guys know the spiel by now.

Keep reviewing, keep laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the outskirts of the small village, harry slowly descended on the grass fields and stowed away his broom. As he was passing through the line of trees fencing the village, he saw a man working on some timbre, breaking and stacking logs with his bare hands.

He was about to pass him, but the large man saw Harry going towards his village. An eager grin split his face.

He quickly ran and intercepted Harry's path.

"And who might you be? A traveller is seldom seen in this area."

Harry shrugged, "Just a man on a vacation."

"Oh?" The smile on his face was creeping Harry out. "How would you like a bit of entertainment?"

"And if I refuse?" Harry had his wand already in hand.

The other man laughed merrily. "Why, that's what they all think. All of them think they have a choice."

Harry nodded slowly. A red jet of light left his wand and hit the man, who instantly collapsed.

Harry moved on, shaking his head.

"Hey look, a traveller!" One boy said to his friend as they stopped planting their crops and stood up to get a better look. Not that they had any success, all they saw was an average man of average build and height walking in black inconspicuous clothes.

Word quickly reached the leader of the village, who came out of his house and met Harry just as he entered the village proper.

"How did... How did you kill him?"

"Who?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused.

"Uh... You didn't fight anyone?"

Harry shook his head.

"How's that possible? Who are you?"

"Perhaps, it would be better if you start giving answers instead of questions. I'm Mr Black, by the way."

And so they sat opposite each other across a small table. The chairs croaked as Harry sat down. Indeed, the whole village had a look of sustained poverty.

"How did you escape from the Antaeus?"

"Who?"

"A monster who roams outside our boundaries, and kills any who try to visit. By the blessing of Demeter we are safe inside the walls of the village, but no one can escape."

"Ah, does he look like a human?"

"Yes. But make no mistake, he is a monster. He has killed in hundreds, if not thousands."

"Well, I left him knocked out... I'll see to it that he doesn't wake up."

"Wait! Did you not hear my words!? He is a monster, he eats men like us in two gulps. Just run away as fast as you can, he may leave you alone if you go far enough away."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Harry stood up.

He walked back in the direction he had came from, but was surprised to see the monster already awake and banging at the invisible wall of magic.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Ok."

"I challenge you to a wrestling match!" the monster roared as soon as he stepped outside the protected area.

"Rules?" Harry asked calmly.

"To death. No rules." He grinned, sharp teeth shining in the afternoon sun.

"Works." Harry nodded.

"In three," the monster roared, "one, two, THREE!"

"Bombarda Maxima!"

The monster and the nearby trees were all blasted away.

But Harry strode forward.

And the monster stood up, not even a scratch on him as he dusted himself.

"You're powerful, I'll give you that."

And he lunged.

"ACME!"

An anvil dropped at his chest, and he abruptly got squished on the ground. But even as Harry watched, the monster slowly stood up, his body healing itself.

Harry sighed, might as well give the Russian spells a try.

Three explosions later, and the monster's splattered body slowly healed itself. One of its hands was stuck on a tree, and it quickly snatched it back and kept the hand near the shoulder, and soon he was fully healed.

"This is harder than I would have thought," Harry admitted.

"And you are very powerful. But this must end now."

Harry sidestepped the running monster as he thought about his next action. He could, of course, just _Avada Kedavra_ him, but he didn't want to damage his soul.

He turned back and grabbed Harry from behind him as he was lost in thought.

"Don't you see? I am invincible."

Harry smirked. "You body might be, but what about you mind?"

And Harry was instantly in his mind. Soon, he knew enough, and so returned to his own body. All of this happened in a fraction of a second.

"Wha?" the monster shook its head. "YOU DARE?"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry intoned calmly, and the monster started floating. With his other hand he summoned his sword. The temperature around them dropped instantly.

"Close your eyes!" Harry shouted at the kids staring at the mayhem.

And then he sliced his shoulder.

And waited.

It never healed.

Harry grinned.

The monster gulped.

The kids cheered.

* * *

"How long have you been living in isolation?" Harry asked as they settled down after some impromptu celebration.

"As far as we remember," the elder was only too eager to give answers now, "He has always been beyond the walls. Waiting. Watching. Killing."

"Ah." Harry nodded sympathetically, and gulped down whatever had been served to him by the attractive woman.

"Though... I must ask you, How do you know our language?"

"Huh?" But then he remembered his Language Devices. "Never you mind that," he added, "It was a gift to me."

The elder nodded, and the drinks kept flowing through the night.

However much he drank, he remained completely sober, much to the frustration of the wizard and the amusement of everyone else.

Except for a small incident — where a beautiful girl had accidentally jumped on his bed, completely naked — the night was quiet and he slept peacefully.

Next morning he thanked the elder for the hospitality, jumped on the bike, and rode away into the breaking dawn.

And then he looked below him, in the flat grasslands, and sighed. He really needed something like a magical compass or map or something. He quickly slowed down on the ground, switched his bike for the broom, and got back up. It was much slower, but it could stop mid-air, which was crucial for using "Point-Me Nearest City!"

And soon he was away.

* * *

"You think he has potential?" He asked.

"You know very well, dear, everyone has potential," She spoke.

"Very few ever achieve it, though," He said, calm as ever.

"True."

* * *

Harry had underestimated the time he would be flying. By a long shot.

It took him close to 12 hours. But finally Harry's enhanced nose (courtesy of Greyback) told him that the air was smokier, and he spotted a city some distance away. He dropped altitude, and started flying very close to the ground, trying not to get spotted.

He landed in the outskirts, and walked his way inside the city. It was not a big city, and certainly not a modern one. Dirty roads and sidewalks merged into grey walls of concrete, and the street lights cast shadows of spiders that had made them their home.

He walked in the gloomy streets trying to hold the tears as the smoke and fog irritated his nose.

Soon, he came to a shop. And he turned and walked the other way.

Miraculously, he reached the same place again.

He just sighed and entered.

"Ah Mr Black, just in time," The shopkeeper announced.

"Where do I need to go, what will you sell to me, where can I get some food," All of them came one after the other and in a monotone.

"Oh, and I have no money." That one had a little bit of frustration.

"Don't you worry, Mr Black, all the expenses will be taken care of in short order.

"But first, you must have this."

Harry looked at the proffered object.

"It's a sandwich."

"Yes."

"Just a sandwich, no magic or potion or anything else. A completely and utterly ordinary sandwich."

"Yup."

Harry took it and chomped it down quickly.

His stomach growled.

"I have some more." The shopkeeper moved to the back of his shop.

Ten minutes and ten sandwiches later, Harry was finally feeling full.

He burped.

"Thank you."

"Don't you worry, Mr Black. Now, for the money, have you tried your money bag?"

Harry stared at him, completely dumbfounded.

"That'll work? Really?"

"Yes."

He quickly pulled out his money bag, and true enough, he had money in his hand.

He still couldn't believe it.

"Now pay up."

"But won't you try to sell anything? Are you sure?"

"Well... If you would be so kind as to..." Harry sighed in resignition as the shopkeeper started telling him all about the various knick-knacks he had.

"There's this map, and here we have a chastity belt from Aphro–"

"What?"

"Ah, a chastity–"

"No before that."

"The map? It'll show you the surrounding area, and you can increase or decrease the scale of the map."

"I'll take that."

"Sure. I do think you should buy this as well."

"What's this?" Harry stared suspiciously at a piece of paper the shopkeeper was holding.

"A Charm to show all the hidden and magical areas on the map."

"... Sure."

He paid and left the shop.

And had an idea.

If money could travel from his home-world to this place, could a piece of paper make the journey back?

The idea was worth a shot anyway.

He nodded, and rented a place for the night.

* * *

"Mr Black has just accessed his accounts!" Henchgirl shouted as she entered the lab. And caused an explosion as she distracted the Professor from whatever he was doing. He shook his head, vanished the debris, and turned to find Henchgirl bouncing all over the place.

"Well, at least he's alive." He nodded. There. He had fulfilled the social niceties. He turned back to continue his work.

And was pulled back across the room into Henchgirl's hands.

"You _will_ rescue him. Now."

He just sighed. And he was so close to making an opaque window and a transparent wall, too.

Damn his luck.

* * *

AN: Long time no see, I know. College is taking up too much of my time. Again, I'll try to update in the next two weeks, but can't make any promises


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Lord Kronos... my most sincere apologies..."

"Nothing that cannot be corrected in time," Kronos' deep voice echoed inside Luke's head, the casual dismissal ringing in his ears. "We have been thwarted for a time, make no mistake young Luke, but nothing can stand in our way for much longer. With the Golden Fleece in our grasp, not even my boastful son can stop me."

"True, my lord." Luke hesitated.

"Speak your mind, child. I will never punish you for curiosity. I am no god," his voice rumbled.

Luke nodded. "Should I still approach Percy, my Lord? He hardly even escaped from Hades, and was even offered help by someone in his quest. Is he worth the effort, my Lord?"

"You... make valid arguments," Kronos conceded. "I will think on this. Do nothing to give away your true aegis. You may yet be much more useful inside the camp."

"As you desire, my Lord."

OoOoOoOoO

"She's still trapped inside Hades' Palace."

Percy clenched and unclenched his fists.

He still didn't know where to find Hades' Helm of Darkness or whatever the fuck the God of fucking Underworld wanted.

Grover patted his back.

"Do you think... we should..." Percy looked at Grover's backpack meaningfully, obviously referring to the lighter they had received.

"I dunno, Percy... He is so bloody powerful. He was basically schooling Zeus himself! I don't think it would be wise to attract his attention." Grover chewed on a tin can. "He'll probably want something in return for his help."

"I don't care!" Percy shouted, but then continued in a slightly more calm voice, "I don't care at all. I just want my mom back. Is it too much to ask?"

"Have you asked Chiron?" Annabeth asked as she sat beside Percy.

"Umm... No?"

"Why not?"

"He'll probably say that my mother is as good as dead, and to get over my grief," Percy muttered.

Annabeth nodded. "He'll also likely not allow us another quest so soon. So you're stuck here."

She didn't know what familiar love meant, but she could sympathise just the same.

"You know..." Annabeth started after a long pause in the conversation, "Mr Black never did ask for anything for helping us out."

"He could've forgotten to ask for anything, I don't want to be the one to remind him in any case..." Grover said.

"He seemed like a good person, at least," Annabeth said, "let's just give it a shot. Worst case, we have to do some sort of service for him." She concluded with a shrug. "Doesn't seem like all that difficult of a choice to me."

"You're right!" Percy's face brightened. "Call him Grover! Quickly! We can't afford to waste any more time!"

"Yeah yeah fine." Grover pulled out the lighter with obvious reluctance, still not quite convinced. "Mr Black," he said to the lighter, and the flame turned green.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry was beginning to realise that he really needed a quicker means of transport. Going from one city to the next was becoming quite laborious. And he hadn't found a single city with any sort of hidden magical street or something. Hell, by now, he would be content with a hidden magical barber.

He had successfully sent a piece of paper through his magical wallet. He was just hoping that someone was constantly checking his physical vault in Switzerland, rather than just the amount of money he had.

He paused.

Knowing his luck, his account was probably trillions of dollars now. How would they find one small slip of paper in that heap? Shaking his head, he resolved to look for some other way to send a message.

If only he knew of some shop...

He swore. And then smacked his head a couple of times for good measure.

And made a mental note to ask for portkeys at every shop he was going to visit.

Focusing on his map, he was shocked to see a large green circle a few miles ahead. He tilted the broom slightly and pressed forward.

The ground didn't look any different where the circle pointed, but Harry still decided to err in the side of caution and landed at the very edge of the circle. He walked towards the centre of the circle, cautiously looking around every few steps.

The leaves rustled.

He shot a look when he heard the sound, but couldn't spot anything interesting.

As he kept getting closer, the wind started picking up, swirling around Harry. He drew his wand, using one of his weather magic spells to calm the winds slightly.

A lone tree stood at the center, its leaves swaying in the breeze. As Harry approached it, the whole tree began to move, the trunk rippled as if waves moved underneath it, and the leaves started to contour around making the shape of a woman's face, even as the trunk changed into a woman's body. Soon Harry was looking at one of the most beautiful woman he had seen, if said woman had hair made of leaves and... parts made of wood.

Harry blushed and looked away.

"Don't worry youngling," the leaves rustled to produce a human voice. Somehow, it even managed to sound amused. "Such things as modesty mean nothing to me."

Harry took a deep breath, and turned back, looking squarely in her eyes.

"Good." The branches moved to produce a nod.

It looked like too much effort, Harry commented mentally.

"Now tell me," the tree raised the branch that resembled an eyebrow, "what are you doing in my sanctuary?"

"Nothing much," Harry admitted, "I was just looking around and managed to spot the magic in the area." He shrugged. "Idle curiosity, nothing else."

"Oh you were just 'looking around'? Am I supposed to just accept that?" Her tone didn't suggest any maliciousness, just curiosity.

"Yes." Harry shrugged again, unconcerned.

"You're very different, youngling. Most others who manage to find me either have their demands ready, or are bowing before me for some reason or another."

Harry nodded, but said nothing.

"What are you called?"

"Mr Black."

"Would you like–" The vibration of his zippo interrupted her.

"Excuse me." Harry flicked open the portable floo.

"MR BLACK CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" the voice of Grover screamed from the tiny device.

"Yes I can!" Harry shouted. "Stop shouting!"

"Oh, sorry," Grover said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." Harry waved a hand even though Grover couldn't see him. "Just tell me why you called. I'm talking with someone and it's extremely impolite to..."

"Yes, Mr Black. We... as in Percy, Annabeth and me... wanted..."

Harry sighed. "Just spit it out."

"Percy's mother is trapped," Grover started slowly but quickly picked up his pace, "We really need your help to rescue her. She's trapped in Hades' Palace." There was some mumbling on the other side. "Percy says he's ready to give you whatever you want for the help."

"No need." Harry stared at the zippo. "Just let me get back to you. I'll gladly help you for free." He heard three distinct sighing noises from the device. "Be sure to let... Crayon, was it?"

"Chiron."

"Ah, then let Chiron know to expect me. We will talk more when I get back to you. Black out."

The flame turned red. Harry flicked it close.

"Leaving already?" The tree-woman asked.

Harry shrugged. "Couple of kids need some help."

"Are you in the habit of helping random kids?"

"And if I am?" He challenged. "Besides, when I was their age, I prayed for help everyday. Didn't get any. This is my way of giving back, I suppose."

"Very well." The woman eyed him contemplatively. "Go, Mr Black, and seek me when you are able."

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

She laughed. "I tire of being here, and any conversation is a good distraction from the monotony of my existence."

"Ah." Harry nodded and pulled out his bike. The tracking charm on Grover was still active, and he could easily follow it on the Mortis. "See you soon?"

"Indeed." Gaea smirked.

OoOoOoOoO

It took 4 hours of mindless riding for Harry to reach the long island. If he didn't get a fast means of transportation soon, he might just end his vacation and get settled down in a forest somewhere.

Slowly descending from the sky, Harry touched down at the beach and turned his head towards the direction of his tracking charm.

And tilted his head.

A huge part of the island was covered in an overarching dome of protection magic. Not wards, specifically. It was as if magic had been poured into the wardstones and with naught but 'to protect' as the instructions.

He pocketed the bike and started walking towards the obviously magical place, and also, hopefully, the home of Grover and his friends.

Identifying the warning signals his mind received, Harry stopped and called Grover using his Zippo.

"Yes Mr Black?"

"Did you not inform Mr Chiron about my visit?"

"Umm... he... ref-fused, Mr Black."

"Oh? Why?"

"The-the stunt you pulled at Mount Olympus... it... they don't trust you. Even when I tried to explain to Chiron–"

"Stop," Harry interrupted. "I get it. Children are suffering because the adults don't do a damn thing to help them. And they refuse the help of others as well. Seen it too many times kid." He sighed. "Don't worry, let Percy know I'll still help him."

Harry could've easily overpowered the protection, but he decided against it. The protection was, after all, for the safety of kids. So Harry cleared his mind. The meditation techniques of the monks enabled him to remove every thought in his mind completely. As he walked forward, he could sense the protection magic trying to find sentience in his living body, to ascertain his identity and motives, but couldn't find any purchase. Finally, as Harry stepped over the protection line, the magic receded.

He smirked.

Walking across the large camp, he watched the teenagers train and spar, even as some of them started following him with their eyes. He finally approached the forest and followed his spell to the half-goat Grover sitting on the ground and munching on a tin can.

He smiled before using a silencing spell on his shoes and sneaking up behind him. "Boo!"

"EEEAAAAHH!" Grover fell over, his tin can flying over the forest due to his involuntary action.

He turned around to see Harry smiling. "I told you Grover, you don't have to scream, I can hear you quite well."

His racing heart finally managed to settle down. "Oh, Mr Black... Thank you for coming... B-but how did you enter the Camp without permission?"

"You're welcome." Harry smiled mysteriously.

Grover's mind finally caught up with his mouth, and he decided that annoying someone who scold the gods like little kids was a bad idea. So he gulped down his curiosity and stood up.

"Percy is probably near the lake..."

"Oh I'm sure. It's not like he is the son of the Sea God or anything."

Grover managed a weak smile. "Let's go."

"And Annabeth?"

"I have a feeling that you'll be rather hard to miss." Grover shrugged.

"Fair enough."

OoOoOoOoO

As they walked to the lake, they came across the many denizens of Camp Half-blood, some of which were merely curious.

Others... weren't.

"Who's the new fucker with you, goatboy?" Clarisse sharpened her spear as she glared at Harry.

"He-he is..." Grover gulped.

Harry patted his shoulder and turned to the offending voice and its owner. "Mr Black. Not a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"What was that, punk? I couldn't see you through the piles of shit around you."

Harry chuckled. "Well aren't you the sweetest little camper. Anyway, let's go Grover. We're on a schedule." Saying so, Harry strode forward. Grover hurried behind me.

Clarisse growled. No one ignored her. At least no one with self-preservation skills.

Harry suddenly tilted sideways to evade the spear that had been thrown at his back. He stopped, picked up the spear, and looked back at the girl.

He met her eyes.

And suddenly, Clarisse was petrified. Not unlike a boy who sees a lion lounging on his bed. She knew that she had annoyed the bigger fish.

He looked at all the other kids around the girl, most of them giving him murderous looks. Perhaps they were offended that he didn't have the decency to die by the spear, he wondered.

Again looking at the girl, he raised the spear. She flinched.

Fire surged from his hands, quickly immolating the whole spear, and kept on burning as the celestial bronze ash collected on the ground. Now he saw it.

Fear.

In every one of their eyes.

He smirked, and tossed the burning spear on the ground, and walked away.

Grover stared at the spear, then looked at Mr Black, and quickly started following him.

One of the braver – or stupider – campers warily approached the still burning spear with a bucket of water. The fire didn't seem to be in any mood to die. He splashed the water, and for a moment, the fire stopped, but it sprang out as soon as the water stopped pouring on it. The camper jumped backwards.

"Fuck." Clarisse summarised the situation pretty well.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey Percy!" Grover called as they approached the lone figure sitting beside the lake staring into its depths.

Percy looked back, and immediately stood up when he spotted Harry. "You came?"

"'Course I did." Harry patted Percy's head. "I keep my promises."

"Well..." Percy shrugged. "That makes you an exception."

Harry didn't seem surprised.

"Anyway, tell me all you can. Who's this Hades guy? Why has he taken your mother?"

"You know how the big guy wanted his lightning bolt?"

"Ye–"

"Mr Black!" came the voice of Annabeth.

"Hey!" Harry waved.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said in a deadpan voice.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "The spear huh?" The Egyptians were rather creative when they made fire based spells.

Annabeth nodded.

"...so anyway, Hades is the god of the Underworld," Percy continued after the interruption. "And he has, well had, something called Helm of Darkness that was stolen from him."

"And he thinks you stole it from him?"

"Unfortunately."

"And so he has taken your mother as ransom." Harry rubbed his stubble.

"Yes." Annabeth looked at him expectedly.

"Fine, so all that is left is to find the helm, yes?" Not waiting for their answer, Harry pulled out his wand and intoned, "Point me Helm of Darkness."

It swerved and pointed towards New York.

"Ah."

Annabeth's analytical mind went into overdrive. "Did... a different god steal it?"

"It's possible," Harry allowed. "It's also possible that it's in a different state or country altogether. This spell just tells the direction, after all."

"Oh?" Annabeth grinned. "Well that's pretty useful."

"How?"

"We can triangulate the location. Two lines only meet at one point, after all."

"Uh..." Harry really didn't care for maths.

"We can use different points – sufficiently apart – to cast the charm, then we'll extend the direction vectors on a map. The point where the vectors cross is our location," she finished triumphantly.

"S-sure." Harry ruffled his hair. "Th-that works, right?"

"Don't worry." Annabeth patted his shoulder. "I'll do all the math. You just need to do your magic."

"Yup. That sounds like a good plan."

"Mr Black." Chiron galloped behind the group.

Harry turned, gave him a look, turned back, and said, "Where do you want the two points to be? Where will you get—"

"Why do you ignore me so, Mr Black?"

"Why do you ignore the kids?"

That seemed to stump him. "When have I ignored my charges?"

"When he told you his mom is trapped in the Underworld?"

Chiron's gaze momentarily found Percy, before it focused again on Harry.

"It is a fool's errand. No one has ever managed to bring their loved ones back from Hades' Place. Do you expect me to send a child into what is most assuredly his certain death?"

"No. I expect you to use your considerable resources and contacts to ask for help. Or you should've at least not stopped them from seeking help. I was not allowed access inside the Camp."

"After your display over at Mount Olympus? Mr D himself denied your entrance."

"Okay, I see your point," Harry conceded. "So, will you let me help the kids, or will you stand in our way?"

"My only wish is to ensure the safety of the campers, especially when they're inside the Camp. I will not stop you, and neither will I accept your presence inside the Camp."

"How will you stop me?"

Chiron's eyes tightened. "By doing whatever is necessary."

"Good." Chiron's eyebrows rose in surprise. "At least you're willing to go to any lengths for their safety. I'd be rather concerned if you just accepted me. Besides," he looked at the trio, "I don't think we'll need another meeting. I will only take..." Harry looked at the Annabeth expectantly.

"Thirty minutes," Annabeth supplied.

"Thirty minutes," Harry nodded, "and then I'll be out of your hair."

Chiron thought through everything. "Thirty minutes, and you'll never enter the camp again."

"No. Thirty minutes, and I'll not enter the Camp again unless it's an emergency. If any one of them are threatened I will not stop at the border due to silly bureaucracy." Harry's eyes bore into Chiron's.

"Okay." Chiron gave a slight nod.

"Okay!" Harry rubbed his hands, instantly changing his posture into a playful one, "let's do some mathamagic!"

OoOoOoOoO

**AN: I had a whole plan of Harry fighting through all of the Ares Cabin before Ares himself came to the camp, but it didn't work out. Oh well.**

**Oh, and Stay Home, Stay Safe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Right here?" Harry asked for confirmation, standing in the woods with a single table below his hands.

Annabeth nodded.

"Okay." Harry lifted his wand and cast the point me charm. It quickly swivelled towards New York. "He looked to his side, as Annabeth was using the shadow of his wand to mark a line. She then pulled out a map and a compass. "Let's start with the assumption that it's in New York."

Harry shrugged. "Whatever works."

Seeing her hard at work, he slipped away to the side of the room. Percy quickly joined him, having no clue what Annabeth was doing either. "How can I help you?" he asked quietly.

Harry gave him a look. "Considering that you're what, eleven? No, I think I'll pass."

"Hey!" Percy yelled indignantly, "I'll have you know that I can do lots of things!"

"Like?" Harry asked leading him on.

"I can... I can help you cross the rivers!"

"I can fly, kid."

That stumped him. Then he tried again. "You know that Hades' Palace is underground, right? What if you have to escape from there? You can't just blast a hole and fly out on your bike! You'll need to swim! I can..."

"I can teleport as well."

Percy held his eyes staring defiantly at Harry for a couple more seconds before dropping them on his shoes. "I just wanna help." He said in a small voice.

When a hand patted him, he looked up to see Mr Black smiling at him. "I get it. I really do, believe me. When I was fifteen..." and didn't that feel like a lifetime ago, considering I am just seventeen, he mused, "I wanted to fight. I couldn't understand why these people wanted to keep me safe, when I knew I could help. You don't know how many sleepless nights I have spent staring at the roof, knowing that people were fighting out there, and being unable to help. You know what helps?" Percy shook his head. "Training. Train yourself. Get better. Get so good that nothing in the world can ever threaten you or yours again. And when you're ready?" He grinned. "Fight back."

Percy squared his shoulders, and gave a simple, deterministic nod, before striding away from him. When he was far enough away, Harry spoke again. "You can stop pretending now."

Chiron slipped into view, towards his right, and both of them watched Annabeth work wonders with the Pythagoras theorem that neither of them understood. "That was good advice," Chiron eventually said.

Harry inclined his head but refused to comment.

"Percy will have a tough life ahead of him." Harry's head swivelled suddenly in Chiron's direction, but he kept going, "He is the Son of Poseidon. The three gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, all made a vow to never have mortal kids again. But the vow was broken by Poseidon, and I am afraid that Percy might be the one who will face the consequences of the vow."

"Bullshit."

Now it was Chiron's time to turn his head in Harry's direction. "Pardon?"

"I call bullshit." Harry stated simply. "As I understand magic, and believe me I do, the magic will never harm someone who was innocent of any wrongdoing. The vow somehow harming Poseidon? That I can believe wholeheartedly. I've seen vows break, and it's never pretty. But the magic never extracts its dues from the innocent. So yeah," Harry finished, "Bullshit."

It took all of his will power to not twitch or otherwise react in any way, to confirm his assessment, but he had the feeling that the mysterious Mr Black did not care for confirmations.

"You're hiding something." Harry said after a moment, observing Chiron, "something to do with young Percy there. Whatever it is, my advice would be to share it. Hiding crucial knowledge from your friends never works out well. Believe me," his eyes contained a lot of pain, and Chiron found that he couldn't look away. "Also," his face hardened, "if I find that your little secrecy act has led to any of them getting injured," he growled, "Even Hades wouldn't find your soul."

Chiron somehow knew that that wasn't a lie.

"Now," Harry softened, "I believe we have the location of the Helm." He looked at Annabeth waving her hand, calling them over.

Chiron nodded.

Harry walked away, but Chiron didn't feel it. He felt a weight settling in his chest. He looked at Percy, who was having quite an animated discussion with Grover. And then he sighed gravely. He had hoped to never discuss the Prophecy again, but he believed he would have to, now.

"So, Empire State building? 600th floor?" Harry asked after Annabeth's long-winded explanation ended.

"Yeah. Can't pin point any further."

"Good work," he gave her a nod. "Well, Chiron, I'll see myself out. Don't worry, Percy, I'll rescue your mother."

"Thank you."

Harry nodded, pulled out his bike, revved it, before blasting out of the little clearing in the woods and into the sky. He felt a brief sensation when passing the protective dome, but since he was _leaving_ and not _entering_, it didn't hinder him.

Chiron looked at the ghostly horse that the bike shifted to. How was he so confident that he could bring Percy's mother back from the clutches of Hades himself? Unless... He shook his head. Now was not the time to think of such matters. He galloped back to the Big House, intending to meditate for the day.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry kept casting Point Me spells as soon as he arrived on the 600th floor. He didn't use the elevator, though, he simply flew onto the stone path connecting the elevator and Olympus, and casually walked down the path after storing the bike back into his pockets. The Point Me spells were leading him to the throne room, and he didn't like the implications of the same.

He came across huge doors, which wouldn't budge even after he pushed his Re'em enhanced hand on the wood. After a moment of thought, he tried something simple. "Alohomora!"

The sounds of many locks opening could be heard, before the giant gates swung open.

He strode in, eyes scanning all the Gods who were looking at him warily.

"Why have you returned?" Zeus thundered. But he did not sound angry. Seems like the gods_ can _learn, Harry mused.

"Something was stolen, and I wish to retrieve it. Don't mind me, I'll take but a minute." Harry pulled out his wand and intoned, "Point Me Helm Of Darkness."

It immediately swivelled and came to a stop, pointing straight at Ares.

The implications were not lost on anyone.

"Have you taken your uncle's Helm, nephew?" Zeus asked, sounding less concerned than Harry would have thought. "Please see that it is returned."

"I don't have no Helm, and I certainly don't have no patience for liars." Ares gave Harry a feral grin. "Do you wish to test my words?"

"Not here!" Hephaestus exclaimed, "It took two days to fix that hole! Go away, fight somewhere else!"

Zeus nodded in agreement. "If you wish to sort out your internal squabbles, please remove yourself from this hall." His voice steeled, "Unless you want to fight us all." Because Zeus was itching for a rematch, truth be told. But the Old Laws forbid him from going against a mortal unless provoked.

Harry waved him away, "No, not today. Come on, Ares where do you wish to tangle?"

Ares roared wildly, and Harry suddenly found himself in a desert. Standing in front of him was Ares, smiling widely. "Rules?" Ares asked.

"If I win, you give me Hades' Helm. If you win, you get to kill the man who couldn't be harmed by the entire Pantheon." Harry said, thinking quickly. Another little memory made him say, "Oh, and we both swear on the river Styx."

Ares lost his smile with his last demand, but nodded anyway, thirsty for some blood. It had been too long since anyone had tried to fight him.

They Swore, one after another, and just as Harry completed, Ares charged him. Harry apparated away, a spell already on his tips by the time he materialised some twenty feet behind Ares. "Reducto, reducto, reducto, reducto, reducto," he fired quickly, one at Ares himself, four others to box him in such that he wouldn't be able to escape. Ares was forced to pull out a sword to shield himself, which exploded rather spectacularly, peppering him with small bits of heated metal.

Ares pulled out a piece from his eyes, turned it into a gun, and started shooting Harry with reckless abandon. Harry turned, jumped and blocked the bullets till the gun sputtered, bullets spent. Harry fired a transfiguration spell at the ground near Ares, using the momentary relief efficiently. The water had engulfed Ares' legs by the time he noticed, and Harry's next transfiguration found him restrained in unyielding stone. Ares growled in frustration.

Harry, though, had had quite enough of him. Using weather magic Harry summoned a giant storm rumbling in the sky. Using his control Harry fired lightning after lightning strikes on the trapped Ares. When he finally allowed the clouds to dissipate, Ares was a charred piece of flesh in the desert, surrounded by sand which had glassed after his intense attack.

When Harry approached him, he was honestly surprised to see Ares still breathing. Then he reminded himself that he was a _god_; Harry didn't even know if he could be killed. Although... didn't that being... Pan... say that everyone has to die?

He shook his head. It wasn't as if he cared either way. He just needed the Helm.

"You're a son of Zeus." Ares whispered.

"No." Harry said simply.

"But..."

"The Helm?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Very well." Ares snapped his fingers, and Harry saw a Dark Helmet materialize in front of him.

Harry waved his wand, and the stone returned to sand. Ares sat up, nodded at him, then flashed away.

Harry merely stared at the Helm for some time, when he got a very curious sensation. It was as if his coat was tugging him towards the Helm. He tilted his head, opened his pocket, and saw his miniature sword trying to escape the pocket.

For one long moment he thought of ignoring it entirely, of keeping his promise to the letter and of going to Hades directly.

But... he was Harry Potter. Gryffindor. And he would be damned if he didn't make a decision that would later come back and bite his arse.

So, he pulled out the sword and touched its blade on the Helm.

The Helm, along with his sword, liquefied, and flowed into one round blob of blackness which bubbled and frothed floating in mid-air. Harry watched, wide-eyed, as the blob seemed to stutter, losing shape for just a moment, before it flew towards him and slammed into his chest. Harry had one moment in which to tell the world what he thought of it. "Fan-fucking-tastic," he stated. And then he fell down right the in the middle of the desert.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up in the middle of an office. He turned his head, looked around every which way, then noticed a girl sitting on the opposite side of the desk, looking at him pleasantly. He walked to the desk and sat on the chair, finally noticing the that the girl was in fact, "Luna!" he exclaimed.

"Hello, Harry Potter."

"Why am I here? How..."

"That's easy, Harry. Or should I say, Mr Black?" Her one brow rose.

"Either is fine," Harry shrugged. "One is same as the other. Anyway, where am I? Is this the afterlife?"

"If you want it to be," she answered, "Or anything else. This place belongs to you. What do you want it to be?"

He gaped at her for a moment before shutting his jaw. "I... don't..."

Her laughter tinkled in his ears. "You accepted your destiny, Harry Potter. If you had never left the previous world, you would've, in time, collected a set of three objects which would've granted you the access to this domain. Oh well, seems like Fate was quite adamant."

"But... but what does it all mean, all of this?"

"Whatever you want, Harry. This really is the one place that you control, absolutely, and totally."

It took many moments for him to work through it? Any thing he wanted? What about his parents? Could he have them here? Would he want them here?

He thought about his first year, when his biggest desire was to just have a family. To truly be loved. To be cared. To fall in Lily Potter's arms and sob for all the little and big things that he had suffered. To punch Malfoy, utterly fearlessly, knowing that James Potter would stand by his side, hand on his shoulder ready to face the whole world. When he was eleven, he would have given up anything, _anything_, to get his parents back. He unconsciously wiped his tears.

But that was what the eleven year old child wanted. What did _he_ want? The man who was known to the world as Mr Black?

The man who had killed. Who had slaughtered an entire base filled with the Dark Lord's minions, before killing Voldemort himself. What did he want?

Peace.

But that was entirely too vague.

He wanted to explore. Freely. To start from somewhere and wander the whole world, looking, searching, enjoying.

He had never wanted to fight. He had never wanted to get all these enhancements, all these weapons.

He wanted to be free.

He opened his eyes.

Luna was smiling serenely.

"You're not really Luna," he stated.

The... being before him shrugged.

"Who are you?"

The being cycled through various shapes, looking like Hermione, then Henchgirl, Tonks, Ginny, and finally settled down into Luna again. "I'm Death," he said simply.

Harry really wasn't surprised. "Then who am I?"

"My master."

Harry again took a moment to assimilate it all. "What are my jobs? What am I supposed to do? Am I stuck here, forever?"

"Your job? Nothing. On paper, you're supposed to keep the dead in check and stop them from escaping into the living world. But that's been smoothed out over the years. On the occasional slip-up you'll have to get the soul back into this realm, but other than that? You're free to explore."

"And, am I supposed to, not... interfere? Like helping the people, for example?" He really couldn't stop his 'saving people' tendencies.

"Are you not supposed to interfere? Yeah. But we both know that you have never been one to follow rules when lives are in danger."

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"Well then, to answer your last question? No, you're not stuck here. You can leave, freely, whenever you feel like it."

"Can I return to... my past world?"

"You may, but your connection to the new world is already rather thin. This world was one of trillions, selected randomly. It may not be possible for you to ever come back." There was a certain finality to her words that convinced Harry, more than the word themselves. But that presented other, new problems.

"What about Hades?"

"What about him?"

"Well, isn't he supposed to be the God of the Underworld? How will this work? I'm assuming Death usually falls under his domain."

"That it does."

"Then... how? Again, I don't wanna be forever constrained in the Underworld, not having any contact with the living."

"Then let him stay," Death shrugged. "Let him handle your duties. Interfere if you deem it useful, but let him be."

"Will he willingly serve under me?"

"I don't know," Death shrugged again. "I am not all-knowing. I can't predict the future. The best I can do is advice you. And my advice would be to simply ignore him. He's been doing a good enough job for a long time."

"Indeed," Harry sipped the tea that had materialised in front of him when he felt his throat getting dry. "Then how would I rescue Percy's mom?"

"Percy? Percy Jackson?" Death shook his head. "I take it that you're talking of Sally Jackson? The woman who was standing in some sort of cage in Hades' court?" At Harry's nod he continued, "Is it really necessary? To rescue this woman? And lose an excellent pawn?"

"I made a promise," Harry stated sharply, "and I intend to keep it."

"Very well... hmm..." Death pondered for a few minutes, then looked up, "There might just be a way. But this must be handled delicately."

Harry winced. _Delicate_ really wasn't a word in his dictionary. But needs must, and he could be sneaky if need be. "Tell me," he said firmly.

Death smiled.

OoOoOoOoO

Getting woken up by a camel licking his face in the middle of a desert was easily qualified into his list of top three worst ways of waking up. Admittedly getting up at night when the bones in your arm were supposed to be regrowing easily took the first place.

Within moments he had picked up is wand that had rolled further down the dune on which he had woken up, and he was ready to face Hades.

Going through the whole song and dance of being rowed on a boat by Charon (and wasn't _that_ confusing) really wasn't how he wanted to spend his day. The plan had almost failed when he failed to produce a Golden Drachma when asked to. However, something in his eyes must've given a hint to this Charon, because he practically dragged him towards the boat and rowed it away towards the Underworld, more specifically, Hades' Palace.

Harry was shivering from all the gloom in this place. It was as if no emotions were allowed to exist, other than sadness and the occasional despair. The wailing from the river flowing under the boat wasn't really helping, either.

Stepping out of the boat, Harry had to use every bit of his Occlumency to not puke right there on the shore. Dry heaving for a few times, he finally gathered enough strength to stand on his own. He started walking shortly afterward, determined to end this quickly.

OoOoOoOoO

**AN: Yes I'm evil. All authors are, to a certain extent. I'll try to keep the fortnightly schedule for the duration of the Quarantine. After that, back to updates whenever the planets all align to form the Convergence.**

**Fight with Ares was difficult to write, especially because I wanted Harry to go up close and personal with the God of War, but Mr Black likes to stay away from his opponents, so I guess this is a compromise.**

**What did you think of Death? Is it too OOC?**

**As always, Stay Home, Stay Safe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"The self-ordained Mr Black continues to surprise us, won't you agree, Ms Theta?"

"Indeed Mr Beta, Mr Black has proven himself to be quite an extraordinary individual, even by the Olympus' standards. Only one other has ever faced the wrath of the entire Pantheon and lived to tell the tale. And our sources have confirmed that Typhon remains trapped under Mt Etna, ever restless, but trapped."

"Which is why the emergence of this Enigma by the name of Black continues to baffle us," Mr Beta continued seamlessly, "Even the best of our reporters have not been able to find any records of this person. So, while we regret the absence of any substantial evidence, we have managed to gather several rumours about him, each one out-impossibling the other, if that is even possible."

"A source, who chose to go unnamed, has reported that Mr Black managed to capture an elusive creature that had even slipped through the capable hands of Goddess Artemis. We were lead to believe that the Mistress of Hunters herself submitted to his tutelage to learn his techniques." Theta's voice was filled with barely constrained awe.

"Due to his surprise visit into a closed doors meeting between the Pantheon, we have managed to glean yet another little titbit. As is we all know, the great doors of the Throne Room have been forged by Hephaestus based on some designs from Archimedes himself. They have further been enchanted by Hermes to be un-pickable. Only someone who was _worthy_ of being in the Throne Room could open those doors. They could be blasted apart, yes, but not opened as easily as is suspected based on eye-witness accounts."

There was silence for a moment as the TV screen was filled by the paintings of Zeus swallowing Metis, and later with his head cracked open and Athena emerging from his head, fully grown with armour and all.

"We show these images to remind the viewers about the Prophecy that was spoken when God Zeus' reign was in its infancy."

The news channel then showed the violent encounter between Ares and Black. It clearly showed the powerful lightning strikes as they struck the helpless Ares.

"As can easily be seen, he has demonstrated having powers only Zeus himself possesses. Or rather," she smirked, "Zeus and his children. The Prophecy clearly says that the Son born of the union between Metis and Zeus shall surpass the gods, bringing with him the new age of Western Civilization. On the one hand, we have no confirmation for anything. But on the other," here she took a deep breath. "On the other, we'll be watching him very closely."

"That concludes the evening news, tune in later to find the other interesting theories that we have managed to collect. This has been Beta and Theta for Throes of the Throne, the channel you love."

OoOoOoOoO

"Okay Potter, calm down. No need to worry. None at all. No need to start cursing anyone who didn't tell you about the freaking Cerberus just outside the gates of the Palace," Harry muttered to himself as he watched the huge three-headed dog prowl from one edge of the gates to the other.

He was pretty sure one overpowered _reducto_ from him was all that was needed to kill the thing, but ever since Sirius... well, he didn't want to kill another dog. That left stealth, and he was pretty sure that Professor's cloak would hide him from just about everything. Still all that the dog would need was one misstep, and, well, Harry liked not being geography. He was racking his brain when the proverbial light bulb lit in his head.

He pulled out his broom, activated his cloak, floated high enough that he was sure he could clear the walls, and zoomed away.

"Ya know... That Paul Walker guy is a real looker," one of the three Furies spoke up. "I wonder if Lord Hades would _really_ care about one measly mortal soul. This old body has its needs, after all."

"With you there, sis. Oh his dreamy eyes..." another Fury fluttered her eyebrows.

"Have you thought of, just, stealing him?" the third gave her two drachma. "No need for the big man to know. At the rate the mortals keep dying, I wonder if we would even be found. Though..."

"Yes?"

"The queen seemed to flutter her eyebrows a lot as she passed him in the EZ DEATH line..."

"Don't worry about it," the second one said dismissively, "I'm pretty sure that between the four of us we could reach some sort of an arrangement. Even if the mortals are known to be rather... fragile," she finished with some amusement.

The first's counter was interrupted by the barking of the Cerberus.

They were instantly on their feet.

Cerberus was barking away, _at the sky_. Each of the three Furies whirled around, and spotted a... broom?

They rubbed their eyes and verified that yes, a broom was flying over them, towards the castle.

Their eyes widened. They looked at each other.

"Do you think the boss will be mad at us if we left our post to investigate a..." her breath hiccuped, "a flying broom?"

"Let's just pretend we saw nothing," another suggested, "it's worked for us before."

"Yeah," the third agreed.

The broom sailed away, carrying its unseen occupant towards Hades and his home.

OoOoOoOoO

"Lovegood!"

"Yes daddy!"

"Why are you not investigating Black? How will we maintain our cover of brilliant detectives if I can't give Madam Bones any intel?" Laetus Lovegood barked. "And no excuses about lack of funding either! I gave you pudding just last night!"

"Yes daddy," Luna giggled. "There just seems to be a problem."

"Well go on, we haven't got all day!"

"He has gone on a vacation, daddy."

"Has he now?" Laetus stroked his beard. "Your portkeys will be arranged. Be ready."

"He has gone to another world daddy."

"Oh..." his voice softened. Now how to explain this to his little innocent daughter... "well then, don't worry about more intel. I'm sure that he is in peace..."

"He's not dead, daddy." she giggled again. "He's just gone to another world."

"He_ was _always going on about needing a vacation..." Laetus changed gears.

"Can I go with him daddy?"

"Sure honey, but how exactly will you do that?"

"Just need to snatch a wand, a cloak, and steal a stone daddy. I'll be back soon!" with that she ran away, leaving him staring at the door.

"Just don't forget the duck!"

"I will!"

OoOoOoOoO

Harry reached the throne room rather easily. Turns out that the dead didn't make for very good guards.

He observed Hades slumped over on his throne, and a pretty woman standing in a golden cage.

Just as Harry took the first step inside the throne room, Hades looked up, his brows furrowed.

Harry grimaced but let his cloak deactivate.

"Who are you?" Hades growled.

"Mr Black."

"And you're... alive?" His eyes narrowed. "How did you get inside?"

Harry shrugged. "I have come to free the woman." He pointed towards who he assumed was Percy's mother.

This would've been a rather simple transaction if he still had the Helm. But death herself had confirmed that the sword and the helm had merged with his core and had become a part of himself. They would materialise as needed, but he couldn't gift or loan them to anyone else.

Hades drummed his fingers on the armrest. "Why, and how do you want to accomplish that?"

"A barter if you will."

Hades's brows furrowed even further. "I don't see what you may have to offer, unless..." he clenched his fists, "Unless, you're the thief I've been searching for," he hissed.

Harry held up both of his hands in the universal sign of peace. "No, I am not," he lied easily. "I bring you something else, or rather," he smirked, "someone, who I'm sure you'd be glad to have."

"Do you have Percy Jackson? Good enough, I suppose. But I fail to see how bartering him for his mother will be of any use to you," Hades grinned rather nastily, "not when you'll never return to the world of the living, that is..."

"Oh I assure you," Harry chuckled, "I have my ways of returning. And no, I don't bring young Percy. Honestly, I don't know why you people have such a fascination with the young cretin," he shook his head. "Never mind. I have brought someone far more useful for you."

"Oh?" Hades leaned forward.

"May I present to you," Harry waited, before waving his hand dramatically, "Death!"

Hades' eyes widened comically.

Harry had asked, back in the afterlife, if Death really was going to be okay with the arrangement. Death had given him a reassuring nod. "He can be a bit of an ass," Death had admitted, "but I know how to stay out of his way, and he knows to stay out of mine. Nevertheless," Death smirked, "I'm sure that I won't have to wait long before you concur the world."

Harry had groaned.

"Wh- How?" Hades asked, bringing him back to the present.

"My magic is much beyond your understanding," Harry gave a Malfoy-worthy sneer, "Now," he inclined his head towards Mrs Jackson, "I believe we had a deal."

Hades regained his control after the momentary lapse. "I'm sure that you would both enjoy your eternity in Fields of Punishment. Indeed, I have no more use of her than I have of you." He smiled victoriously.

Harry nodded. He waved his hand and Death returned back to the afterlife. "I expected this, of course."

Hades continued grinning. "I have an eternity to force you to get him back."

"No you don't." Harry apparated away.

Hades surged on his feet, but Harry was gone. One long moment passed, during which Hades had continued pacing in the hall before a purposeful _pop_ sound announced the arrival of Harry. "Have you reconsidered the offer?"

"YOU DARE?" _pop_.

"I WILL TORTURE YOU SO BAD EVEN PROME-" _pop_.

"Don't run away! Stay where I can kill you DAMNI-" _pop_.

This time Harry let Hades stew for a little while, so when he finally arrived, he was greeted with Hades drooped over his throne. "So... I'm guessing you finally saw reason?"

"Just give Death back to me. And take the mortal. Just... just go." Hades waved his hand, and the golden cage around Sally simply disappeared.

Harry cocked his head at the abrupt change, but finally nodded.

"Do me a favour," Harry said once he had an arm around Sally, "and start paying Charon on time." Harry disappeared with a _pop_.

"You're going to run out on me again?" Hades asked Death in defeat. He had finally accepted the fact that Percy Jackson will not return his Helm. He would have to go searching on his own.

"No," Death inclined his head. "You're a good boss. Just start paying me on time and we're good."

OoOoOoOoO

"So that was rather amusing, won't you agree?" Harry asked, looking over the outskirts of Los Angeles before turning around, when he finally noticed the woman kneeling over and hitching. "Oh... oops? I... should have warned you?" Harry asked in lieu of an apology.

After dry heaving a couple of times the woman finally stood upright. "You could say that," she glared but eventually relented. "Thank... Thank you for saving me. Where's Percy? Is he okay?"

"Percy is inside the camp," Harry confirmed, "and if you'll just hold my hand, we'll pop over–"

"No," she whispered, quietly but firmly. "No, I'm not _popping_ again."

"Well, that certainly limits our options. We could fly over there on a broom," her eyes popped comically, "Or we could just use the bike," he finished, barely hiding his grin.

"The bike," she spoke quickly.

He nodded before pulling out his bike. She stared at his bike, then at his jacket, and finally him.

"Oh bloody hell! You've dated a _god_! You even had a kid with him! And this is the part that surprises you?"

She blushed before replying, "That was long ago."

"We will have a long time to for you to tell that story," he waited as she got comfortable in his side-car, "After all, even by air, Los Angeles to New York takes close to 8 hours." He waited just long enough to see her eyes widen again before he revved the accelerator and shot into the sky. His grin could've been mistaken for Apollo. Finally, he was having fun.

OoOoOoOoO

**AN: a bit shorter than the last chapter, but that's where I want to end this one. The meeting with Luna deserves its own seperate chapter after all.**

**Like how Hades is dealt with? I disliked the idea that Harry would forever be saddled with Death's job in 'Terminal Justice'. So, Hades keeps his job, but Harry can use his veto once before being discovered.**

**Also, since Hephaestus threatened to stream the entire love-ride that Percy and Annabeth were forced into, I think that Daily News reporters must be a thing in Olympus.**

**What did you think of this? Good? Bad? R&R!**

**Now that the fun stuff's outta the way, I noticed the review by Otsutsuki Naruto. I firmly state this again, Overkill and Rorschach are both geniuses, and I will not even try to ****diminish their work by making a worse version of it. So yeah, while the characters and the world is theirs, the story will be **_**mine**_**. The characterization **_**will**_** be different, just because we are different authors.**

**T****hat said, Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed the story. Your support keeps me going, even through the awful situation of Covid-19. Stay home, folks, and stay safe.**


End file.
